Abbotsford Fire Rescue Service (British Columbia)
'History' Fire Stations 'Apparatus Roster' *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' (Clearbrook) - 32270 George Ferguson Way :Engine 1 (FT49) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Hub (1750/500/50F) (SO#1230) :Engine 1 (FT43) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1750/500/25A/25B/105' rear-mount) (SN#015121) (Still used by crews for some calls) :Spare Engine (FT46) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star-X Classic LFD / Hub (1500/500/25A/25B) (SN#5430-1143) (Ex-Engine 6) (Ex-Engine 2) :Spare Engine (FT45) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Hub (1750/500/25A/25B) (SN#5235-1102) (Ex-Engine 8) :Utility 1 (FT28) - 2011 Ford F-550 4x4 / West Coast Machinery / Hub (150/150/10F/CAFS) :Utility 1-7 (FT17) - 201? Ford F-250 :Chiefs Unit '(Operations Chief?) (FT64) - 2016 Chevrolet Silverado :'Duty Chief (FT11) - 2009 Ford Expedition :Operations Chief '(FT61) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe LT :(FT21) - 201? Ford Ranger w/ canopy :(FT06) - 2008 Honda :(FT63) - 2012 Chevrolet Traverse 'Fire Station 2 (Sumas Prairie) - 35995 North Parallel Road :Engine 2 (FT47) - 2016 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Hub (1750/530/50F) (SO#1209) (Ex-Engine 6) :Technical Rescue Trailer 'Fire Station 3' (Aberdeen) - 28465 Fraser Highway :Pumper 3 (FT42) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star Classic LFD / Hub (1750/500/25A/25B) (SN#5005-1071) (Ex-Engine 6, ex-Engine 2, Engine 3-1) :Tender 3 (FT83) - 2012 Freightliner M2 112 / 1992 Firehorse / Hub remount (-/2500) (Ex-Tender 3-5) :Squad 3 (FT88) - 1997 Freightliner FL 80 / Anderson walk-around heavy rescue (SN#97071IEOY973025) (Ex-Squad 3-6) :Parade (FT03) - 1963 International L1700 / Hub pumper (625/500) (SN 195) (VA372) 'Fire Station 4' (Matsqui Village) - 5775 Wallace Street Built 1964, rebuilt 2016 :Pumper 4 ' (FT41) - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR (1250/550/30A/30B) (SN#Z47891) (Ex-Engine 2, Engine 4-1) :'Tender 4 '(FT82) - 1999 Freightliner FL 112 / Profire (300/2500) (Ex-Tender 4-5) 'Fire Station 5 (Mount Lehman) - 30373 Merryfield Avenue Built 2016 :Pumper 5 (FT40) - 2008 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR (1250/550/30A/30B) (SN#Z47890) (Ex-Engine 8, Engine 5-1) :Tender 5 (FT81) - 1999 Freightliner FL 112 / Firehorse / Profire (300/2500) (S/N 129634-2) 'Fire Station 6' (City Center) - 2427 West Railway Street :Engine 6 (FT50) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Hub (1750/500/50F) (SO#1231) :Engine 6-2 (FT89) - 1998 Freightliner FL 112 / Anderson (1250/500/30A/20B) (SN#97071IEOY973030) :Quint 6 ' (FT85) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator MFD GA41M-3162 / Smeal (1750/500/45A/45B/75' rear-mount) (SN#103250) (ex-Engine 1, ex-Engine 3-1, & ex-Ladder 3-7, Engine 6-1) :'Tower 6 (FT00) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator GA40M-3164 / Anderson / Smeal (1750/200/100' rear-mount) (SN#95147KFNB962920) (Ex-Ladder 3-7, Ladder 6-7) 'Fire Station 7' (Sandy Hill) - 34989 Old Clayburn Road :Pumper 7 (FT44) - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 4x4 / Hub (840/490/25A/25B) (SN#5105-1089) (Ex-Engine 7-1) :Tender 7 (FT71) - 2019 Freightliner M2 112 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (840/2500) 'Fire Station 8' (Blueridge) - 30811 Blueridge Drive Built 2012 :Engine 8 (FT48) - 2017 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Hub (1750/500/50F) (SN#5740-1210) :Hazmat 1 (FT08) - 2005 Freightliner M2 RR / Superior (SN#SE 3486) Riverside Training Centre - 1544 Riverside Road :Parade - 1946 Ford / 1991 Anderson front-mount pumper (420/?) :Hazmat Response Trailer 'Assignment Unknown' :(FT80) - 1999 Freightliner FL 112 / Firehorse / Profire tanker (300/2500) (SN#129634-1) (Ex-Tender 7-5) 'On Order' :Engine 1 (FT51) - 2019 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Hub (1750/500/50F) (SO#1247) :2020 Freightliner M2 112 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (840/2500) Retired Apparatus :2005 American LaFrance Metropolitan pumper (1250/625) (SN#V67018) (Leased 2005-2008) :(FT84) - 2000 Freightliner FL 112 / 2005 E-One Canada (1500/500/20A/20B) (SN#SE 3485) :(FT23) - 2000 Volkswagen Beetle :(FT87) - 1997 Freightliner FL 112 / Superior pumper (1250/500/30A/15B) (SN#SE 1764) :(FT86) - 1997 Freightliner FL 112 / Superior pumper (1250/500/30A/15B) (SN#SE 1763) :(FT18) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Hub pumper (1500/500) (SN#2170) (Sold to 150 Mile House VFD) :(FT10) - 1995 Freightliner FL 80 / Hub pumper (1050/500) (SN#2140) (Sold to 150 Mile House VFD) :(FT09) - 1994 Freightliner FL 70 / Anderson heavy rescue (SN#93126IAOY94002670) (Sold to Fremont Fire Department (Nebraska)) :(FT01) - 1993 Freightliner FL 70 / Anderson pumper (1050/500/30F) (SN#92052IANE93002490) (Sold to Malahat VFD) :(FT27) - 1993 White GMC WX42 / NOVAQuintech pumper (1500/500) (SN#NQT72V50C21P0544) (For Sale, August 2014) :(FT26) - 1992 International S2674 / Firehorse tanker (-/2500) (Remounted on a 2012 Freightliner by Hub) :(FT20) - 1991 Ford CF-8000 / Anderson pumper (1050/1000) (SN#MS 1050-183) (Sold to 150 Mile House Fire Department) :(FT24) - 1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1023) (Sold to Big Lake Fire Rescue (British Columbia)) :1989 GMC C7000 / Anderson pumper (840/500) (SN#MS-840-137) (Traded to Superior, sold to Cortes Island VFD) :(FT12) - 1986 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 709) :(FT04) - 1985 Mack MC686P / Hub pumper (1250/500) (SN#1035) :1985 GMC C7000 / Hub pumper (840/500) (Sold to SSI Cookshire-Eaton) :(FT19) - 1981 International CO1950 / Hub pumper (1050/500) (SN#750) :1981 GMC Sierra / Hub mini-pumper (250/200) (Sold to Crofton Mill Fire Department) :1980 Ford L-8000 tandem / Heil tanker (-/2500) (Ex-Milk Tanker) :1979 International CO1810 / Hub pumper (840/500) (SN#620) (Traded to ProFire, sold to Wilson's Landing VFD) :1978 Ford L-900 tanker (-/2500) (Ex-Milk Tanker) :1976 Hendrickson FTCO F-2070 / Nordic platform (1050/200/85' rear-mount LTI) (SN#38300) (Traded in to Anderson's Engineering, sold to Smithers Fire Department) :1975 Dodge CT900 Tandem / ? (0/2600) :1975 International CO1910B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T75-172) (Traded to Anderson's) :1974 Chev Step Van 30 Walk In Equipment Van (Donated to Central Fraser Valley SAR) :1974 International CO1910B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T74-198) :1966 International L1600 / Hub pumper (625/500) (SN#290) (VA394) (Sold to McLure VFD) :1963 International L1700 / Hub pumper (625/500) (VA376) :1962 International BC170 / Hub pumper (625/500) (VA371) :1959 Ford F / Roney / Hub pumper (SN#100) (Sold to Clinton VFD, BC) (first truck build by HUB) External Links *Abbotsford Fire Rescue Service Station Map Category:Fraser Valley Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Category:Departments operating Profire apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of NOVAQuintech apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus